Purple Lead
by Yazzy Dollface
Summary: Dominico spends some time with his cousin and Uncle Loz


A/N another story based off of August08's " Born From a Nightmare . Written about a dream I had.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Dominico , August08 owns Melody.

* * *

Dominico was spending the weekend at his Aunt Tifa and Uncle Loz's house .Whenever Nero had to work he would send Dominico over to one of his brothers' places or to his fathers. He was too afraid to leave the boy alone . Even though he was 16 he was very childlike and naive.

He was sat at Tifa's dinning room table, concentrating really hard. He studied the paper before him , and determined what to do next. he picked up a purple lead and placed it carefully to the paper .

" What are you doing Nico?" a voice suddenly came from behind him ,causing him to jump. He looked at the purple mark across the picture he was trying to color , then back over his shoulder to Melody , who had silently crept up behind him.

He looked like he was about to cry.  
" Nico I' m sorry I didn't mean to scare you " she said running a hand through her younger cousin's hair.

He pointed to the ruined picture. It was an underwater scene , and was incredably detailed. He had about a quarter of the picture done . Melody was impressed at how much care he had taken in adding color to the highly detailed picture . He was only 3 years younger than she was but because of his condition , he seemed much younger. Art was his favorite past time. Then she noticed why he was upset .

The picture he had been working so hard on had been ruined ;at least in his eyes.

" Nico don't be upset . This is fixable . See watch."

Melody picked up the white vinal eraser that was in with Dominico's art supplies. She began at the farthest end of the picture and erased the purple streak.

" See all fixed" she said , laying the eraser down .

Dominco stared wide eyed at the once ruined picture , then back at his cousin, a huge grin breaking out on his face. He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

" See I told you it could be fixed" she said , wiping a tear away from his eye.

Dominico once again started in on coloring his picture.

" Are you guys behaving yourselves?" Tifa asked , coming upstairs from the laundry room which was located in the basement.

" Yes. Nico is coloring a new picture, and I am gonna put his hair in a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes." Melody said running upstairs to grab Dominico's hairbrush.

Tifa walked over and looked at Dominico's project. It amazed everyone how much detail and color he would add to any art project he decided to work on.

" That looks very nice Dominico. are you making that for Nero for Mother's day?"Tifa asked tucking his hair back behind one of his ears and gently rubbing one of the black horns that protruded from the side of his head.

He nodded his head and continued his work.

He truely was a beautiful child. He had knee length black hair and very delicate features. He was very slightly built , just like Nero. He inherited his horns and purple eyes from the demon who had raped Nero , and gotten him impregnated . Nobody in the family held that against the boy though. In fact Nero loved him dearly and was extremely over-protective of him.

They were all gratful that Dmitry was finally dead and could never hurt Nero again.

" I'm back and I have the brush and some ponytail holders . You want your hair done Nico?" Melody asked standing behind him and running the brush through his hair. Dominico loved having his hair done and his fingernails painted black , just like Nero's . Melody and their other cousin Lucretia , would do his hair and nails every time they had a sleepover together.

He nodded but never lifted his purple lead from the paper he was working on.

Melody carefully gathered his hair back around his horns and began to brush it out . When she had finished brushing it she began to braid it down the center of his back . When she was done she tied it off and checked on his progress with his picture . The jellyfish he had been attempting to color was complete.

There was still so much to color in the picture . It was a foldout from a book Vincent had given him for Christmas. It was four pages wide and was going to take him a while to complete.

" Do you want some help with your picture? " She asked studying the pages before him .

Dominico looked at her for a moment and shook his head . This was something he wanted to do for " mommy". However he did stand up from the table and take Melody's hand , leading her upstairs . In his bedroom was a box under his bed. He pulled it out and opened it revealing a stack of colouring books , meant to entertain adults . There were themes on enchanted forests , magic gardens , symbols and many more .

He pointed to the books indicating to Melody to pick one . She chose one with madala's .

An hour later when Loz arrived home from work , he found both kids at the dining room table very busy with a large pack of leads spread out between them so they could share . Melody was busy with a multi-colored picture of a madala , and Dominico was working on the undersea picture he had started that morning.

"What are you guys doing ?" he asked , causing both teens to jump, leaving streaks across their projects .

This time it was Dominico who took the eraser and fixed Melody's picture first then his own.

He gave his uncle a look that said please stop doing that. Loz sized up the pictures the kids were coloring. "These look pretty detailed , looks like fun. " he said , impressed at how colorful the pictures were.

Dominico and Melody looked at each other and they each grabbed Loz by a hand , leading him to Dominico's room.

Two hours later, Loz remained unaware that Tifa had even entered the room, let alone took the picture , until the comments flew as Tifa sent a picture to all the brothers and Vincent of three kids at the table coloring. Two teenagers and her goof of a husband.


End file.
